


Consumerism

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to make small talk with Mozzie. It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumerism

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Consumerism"

"Mozzie," Peter acknowledged as soon as he entered Neal's apartment.

"Suit."

Neal was half-dressed, so Peter decided to chat with Mozzie. "So, got all of your Christmas shopping done?" he asked.

Peter had a brief impression of Neal's panicked face before Mozzie sputtered. "Christmas? You mean the Consumerist nightmare that has infested three months out of the year?"

Mozzie put down his mimosa and glared at Peter. "You do realize that between the toy companies and the flagrant commercialization of the Santa myth, the youth of our nation have been brainwashed for years? And even most adults are buying into this complex?"

"And that's to say nothing of the damage that the country's medical complex has perpetrated on the consumer, both with their reinforcement of an idealized obese man who has been enshrined for doing the impossible and reinforcing the greedy entitlement of American children, but _also_ the blatant fattening of the public by increasing portion sizes and creating multi-month carnal feasts-"

"Is he always like this?" Peter asked the now dressed Neal.

"You're the one who mentioned Christmas," Neal said with a wry grin.

"I resent the way you two are talking about me as thought I'm not even here," Mozzie said. "Just because I'm not blinded by the-"

"So that means I should take back the gift El got for you?" Peter asked. "Since that would just be buying into the consumerist hype?"

Mozzie froze. "Missus Suit got me a present?"

"Of course she did," Neal said.

Mozzie appeared to think that over. "Well, I wouldn't want to force her to return to whatever hive of consumerist propaganda she braved the first time around..."

"Okay then." Peter looked at Neal. "Ready to go?"

Neal nodded quickly. "You have no idea."


End file.
